leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sivir/History
Previous Lore 5th= "Coin may buy you skill for a day, but never loyalty." - Sivir is a renowned fortune hunter and mercenary captain who plies her trade in the deserts of Shurima. Armed with her legendary jeweled , she has fought and won countless battles for those who can afford her exorbitant price. Known for her fearless resolve and endless ambition, she prides herself on recovering buried treasures from the perilous tombs of Shurima - for a generous bounty. With stirring the very bones of Shurima, Sivir finds herself torn between conflicting destinies. Battle Mistress Sivir learned firsthand the harsh lessons of desert life when her entire family was killed by marauding Kthaons, one of Shurima's most feared raider tribes. In the weeks and months after the massacre, she survived by stealing food from local markets and exploring deserted ruins in search of trinkets to sell. Most of the ruins had long since been picked clean by thieves, but Sivir excelled at unearthing treasures others had missed. With her keen eye and relentless determination, she exposed secret passageways, solved ancient puzzles to reveal hidden catacombs, and dodged perilous traps. Occasionally, she persuaded other children to help her plunder tombs that would be impossible to loot alone. Armed with no more than coils of rope and candles, the malnourished waifs would descend into the cramped tunnels beneath the ruins in search of anything worth selling. One day, Sivir and her compatriots ventured deep into a secret tomb she swore was filled with riches beyond imagining. After many hours of exploration, they finally discovered a hidden doorway, but were crushed to find nothing more than an empty chamber. Enraged at their wasted effort, Mhyra, Sivir's oldest companion, demanded she forfeit her role as leader. Sivir refused, and a vicious fight ensued. Mhyra was larger and stronger, and quickly overpowered Sivir before pushing her off a ledge. Hours later, Sivir awoke alone in the dark. Fighting back panic, she retraced her steps, blind and feeling her way slowly back to daylight. Once she returned to her lair, she found her traitorous friend had fled, taking everything Sivir owned with her. Sivir swore she would never allow herself to be betrayed again. Determined to learn to defend herself, she joined a band of sellswords led by the legendary Iha Ziharo, serving as a weapon carrier, navigator, and dogsbody for the belligerent mercenaries. For years, Sivir slept with a dagger tucked under her blanket. She placed no trust in Ziharo's warriors, knowing their only loyalty was to coin, but she strived to learn all she could. Sivir trained to fight, practicing with staunch determination and sparring against the younger sellswords daily. Sivir's unwavering dedication and swift-growing skill caught the eye of Iha Ziharo herself, who took Sivir under her wing - an honor few received. Over the years, Sivir became a formidable warrior, and as Iha's sergeant, she fought against numerous armies, raiders and warring tribes. When the wars ended and the mercenaries struggled to find paying work, Sivir led expeditions into the ruins in search of Shurima's lost treasures. Eventually, Sivir tired of living in Ziharo's shadow. The domineering leader took the greatest share of the gold, and all the glory - though it was Sivir's knowledge of Shuriman tombs that brought them much of their wealth. Worse, Ziharo refused to fight for warlords whose reputations for cruelty were at odds with her martial code of honor. But to Sivir, gold was gold, no matter how bloody the hands that paid it - morals played no part in the transaction. Many of the mercenaries agreed with Sivir and plotted with her to replace Ziharo as leader. The night before their coup, Ziharo learned of the plan. Outraged, she struck first, planning to turn her blade on her former student as she slept. Sivir had expected such an attack, and defeated Ziharo in a vicious knife brawl. Nevertheless, she was surprised to find she couldn't kill her former mentor, remembering how Ziharo had taken her in when she was no more than a bitter girl with nothing to her name. Instead, she left Ziharo alone in the desert with a half-filled waterskin, a single coin and a hollow offer of good luck. Sivir's warband quickly earned a fearsome reputation as warriors of renown and explorers who could find relics that had passed into legend. Desert barons, wealthy merchants and collectors of the arcane commissioned Sivir to fight their wars or recover rare, hidden treasures. Explorers willingly paid Sivir's high price for her skill in traversing dangerous territories and navigating the ancient ruins of Shurima. Ruling chieftains hired her company to defend their lands against raiding Noxians, while warlords procured their services early in their campaigns to ensure a swift victory. In the Year of a Thousand Storms, the lord of an ancient Shuriman city known as Nashramae hired Sivir to seek a unique he claimed was a lost heirloom. He sent his personal guards along with her to guarantee its retrieval, and after a search that lasted many months, Sivir finally located the weapon. She pried it from the sarcophagus of a long-forgotten hero buried beneath tons of collapsed rubble with a strange sense that her entire life had been leading up to this moment. The weapon shone with gold and emeralds, and though it was ancient, its edge was as sharp as if it had been forged that day. Sivir was transfixed by the crossblade, feeling as if it had been waiting for her. When the captain of the Nashramae guard demanded they return to their lord with his prize, Sivir knew she could never give it up. Sivir threw the crossblade in a curved arc, and marveled as it decapitated not only the captain, but the three men behind him before returning to her hand. Never had a weapon felt so natural in her grip, so powerful to throw. She fought her way from the tomb to emerge triumphant with the Lord of Nashramae's men dead behind her. Tales of Sivir's exploits and ferocity in battle were already well-known within Shurima, but as her legend grew, her reputation spread beyond even the desert lands. In Noxus, stories of her deeds reached the ears of , an ambitious noblewoman who desired a relic she believed was hidden in the heart of the desert. Cassiopeia had no shortage of coin, and hired Sivir as her guide to plunder the depths of the long lost capital of Shurima. Though she instinctively distrusted Cassiopeia, Sivir was not about to dismiss such a profitable expedition. As they plunged deeper into the twisting catacombs of the buried city, many of Sivir's mercenaries were killed by a slew of deadly traps, but Cassiopeia refused to turn back. After days of endless descent into darkness, Sivir and Cassiopeia finally reached a great bas-relief depicting ancient emperors and Ascended warriors with bestial heads. Most of the buried structures they had seen were shattered from millennia spent beneath the sands, but this wall was uncannily intact. Sivir felt her blood stir as she gazed at the carvings, mesmerized by a creeping sense of recognition. In that moment of inattention, her fate was sealed. Taking advantage of Sivir's distraction, Cassiopeia stepped in close and rammed a blade through her back. Sivir collapsed in agony, her lifeblood soaking into the sand. Cassiopeia pried Sivir's crossblade from her grasp as her senses dimmed like a guttering candle. As warmth faded from her body, death closed in. But fate was not yet done with Sivir. As her lifeblood drained, her ancestor, the long-dead emperor , was resurrected by the echoes of royalty within her blood. He carried her body to the Oasis of the Dawn, a sacred pool once brimming with healing waters. Bone-dry for thousands of years, it now overflowed with crystal water at Azir's presence. The healing waters enveloped Sivir's body, miraculously undoing the fatal wound dealt to her by Cassiopeia. With a labored gasp, Sivir opened her eyes, dazed and uncomprehending, as if dragged from a dream. A vaguely familiar face looked down at her with kindness, and Sivir blinked, unsure if she was alive or dead. All around her, spirals of dust whirled hundreds of feet in the air forming towering palaces, ornate temples, and expansive plazas. The ancient city of Shurima rose from its sandy grave in all its glory and splendor, crowned by an enormous golden shining brighter than the noonday sun. With Azir's return, the ancient city was restored to its former majesty. Sivir had grown up hearing tales of the legendary Ascended, but thought only children and fools believed in such fantasy. Surrounded by a city that, stone by stone, restored itself from nothing, and confronted by a long-dead Emperor who spoke of his enduring bloodline and vision of a reborn kingdom, Sivir was shaken to her core. Everything she had ever believed in was cast into doubt. With his words still ringing in her ears, she retreated to her life as a mercenary, taking solace in the everyday realities of fighting for coin. She struggled to accept she might be the heir to a forgotten empire, and tried to put such thoughts out of her mind. Even if everything Azir said were true, she was sure no one could unite the disparate tribes of Shurima. The most powerful warlords could command small territories for a time with enough gold and warriors, but the land would never rally beneath a single banner, let alone bow to one man - even if he truly was an ancient emperor. As Azir strives to reestablish his once-mighty empire, Sivir is tormented by increasing doubts as to whether she can fully return to her former life. Looming forces encroach upon her world, and for better or worse, fate has given her a second chance at life. Now she must choose her path, and forge a new legacy. |-| 4th= "What's lost can be found... and sold." - When the people of Valoran speak of the 'Battle Mistress', there is only one woman to whom they refer. Combining unflinching bravery with prowess in combat and endless ambition, Sivir's reputation as a fortune hunter is only rivaled by her amassed wealth and acclaim. Faced with the revelation of her mysterious , Sivir must now weigh her desire to follow her own path against the burden of a greater legacy. Sivir grew up among the desert nomads of Shurima, mastering the art of tomb robbing and enjoying a life without strong ties to any one place. She excelled at the mercenary life, accumulating riches, followers and reputation with ease. As her fame spread beyond the desert sands, she caught the attention of wealthy patrons across all of Valoran. The most influential of these benefactors was the Noxus High Command. Sivir served the whims of the brutal nation with little concern for consequence. Their partnership proved to be a profitable one until the Ionian conflict broke out. She chose to take no part in the messy invasion and severed her ties. It was no surprise to Sivir when the Noxians next paid her a visit, but where she expected assassins, she instead received an offer. , the daughter of one of Noxus' most influential families, claimed to have unearthed the location of ancient Shurima's greatest treasure. All that the noblewoman required was an experienced tomb robber as an escort. The expedition proved to be more than Sivir and Cassiopeia bargained for. The ancient tomb held neither the treasure Cassiopeia had promised, nor the weapon she coveted. Despite Sivir's warnings, the Noxian flung open the door to the entombed vault, setting events in motion that would change not just Sivir's life, but all of Shurima forever. |-| 3rd= "Time and time again, proves that she has earned the right to call herself 'the Battle Mistress'." - The beautiful and deadly champion known as Sivir has been a favorite of League summoners since the first days. A soldier-for-hire outside of the Fields of Justice, she is the embodiment of a highly successful mercenary on modern day Runeterra. Sivir has little interest in the 'cribbage sheets' - as she calls them - of League influence bartering. Instead, she is motivated by material wealth and riches, and she is paid handsomely for her services. Sivir is one of the wealthiest individuals found anywhere on Valoran. Sivir owns multiple residences in a number of different city-states, as well as ownership stakes in a number of businesses all across Valoran. Her detractors, either envious of her success or acrimonious of her flexible morality, have begun to use Sivir as a symbol of what is wrong with the mercenary nature of the League. Sivir dismisses her critics, saying that while her personal code of ethics is less ruthless than her competitors, 'everyone has a price'. Sivir has earned many titles and accolades throughout her illustrious career, but the one she held until recently was 'Battle Mistress of Noxus'. Now she is simply known as 'the Battle Mistress' after breaking her contract with the Noxian High Command. Sivir dared to object to the Noxian war against the peaceful island state of Ionia, though less about the morality of the issue than the planning behind it. Her predictions of a bloody stalemate came true when the Ionians held off the relentless assaults of the Noxians. Claiming that the Noxian High Command had lost its direction, she left Noxus and made her services available to the Institute of War. The Noxian High Command has sent a number of contracted assassins to deal with its rogue mercenary, but none have delivered her or survived. |-| 2nd= :Released in V1.0.0.32 (October 23rd, 2009) "Time and time again, Sivir proves that she has earned the right to call herself 'The Battle Mistress'." The beautiful and deadly mercenary known as Sivir has earned many titles throughout her illustrious career, but the one she held until recently was Battle Mistress of Noxus. Now, however, she is known as The Battle Mistress after breaking her contract with the Noxian High Command. Sivir dared to object to the Noxian war against the peaceful island state of Ionia; her predictions of a bloody stalemate came true when the Ionians held off the relentless assaults of the Noxians. Claiming that the Noxian High Command had lost its direction, she left Noxus and made her services available to the Institute of War. The Noxian High Command has sent a number of contracted assassins to deal with its rogue mercenary, but none have delivered her or survived. |-| 1st= :Released in Alpha Week 6 (March 25th, 2009) Born into a long line of warriors, there was little doubt Sivir would follow in her mother's footsteps and join the Altrian army. Serving in the Rune Wars was considered a tremendous honor, and Sivir signed on to become a battle maiden to support the war effort. She was a good, loyal soldier, and a deadly foe to any who would cross Altria. That is, until the battle at Ionia. The Ionians were a peaceful people. They did not want to fight, yet the Altrian general saw them as an easy target. She ordered the entire phalanx of battle mistresses to lay siege to the peaceful island realm. Sivir raised her voice to protest, but her objection was never heard, and the attack went on as planned. The Ionians proved to be not so easy after all, and the battle ended in a bloody stalemate. Nearly half of the phalanx was destroyed as were most of the Ionian mages. Fleeing from the battle after the retreat had been sounded, Sivir swore to never again f... Previous Abilities Deadeye.png|Deadeye Deadly Strikes.png|Deadly Strikes Lacerate.png|Lacerate Fleet of Foot old.png|1st Fleet of Foot (I) Spiral Blade.png|Spiral Blade (1st Q) Ricochet old.png|1st Ricochet (W) Spell Shield old.png|1st Spell Shield (E) On the Hunt old.png|1st On the Hunt ® Previous Splash Art North America= Sivir OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Sivir Sivir OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Sivir Sivir OriginalSkin old3.jpg|3rd Classic Sivir Sivir WarriorPrincessSkin old.jpg|1st Warrior Princess Sivir Sivir SpectacularSkin old.jpg|1st Spectacular Sivir Sivir HuntressSkin old.jpg|1st Huntress Sivir Sivir BanditSkin old.jpg|1st Bandit Sivir Sivir PAXSkin old.jpg|1st PAX Sivir Sivir PAXSkin old2.jpg|2nd PAX Sivir |-|China= Sivir OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Sivir Sivir WarriorPrincessSkin Ch old.jpg|1st Warrior Princess Sivir Sivir WarriorPrincessSkin Ch.jpg|2nd Warrior Princess Sivir Sivir SpectacularSkin Ch.jpg|Spectacular Sivir Sivir HuntressSkin Ch.jpg|Huntress Sivir Sivir BanditSkin Ch.jpg|Bandit Sivir Sivir PAXSkin Ch.jpg|PAX Sivir Patch History ** Now properly bounces when recast when she reaches 45% CDR by holding or . ;V9.16 * ** AD ratio reduced to % AD}} from % AD}}. ;V9.13 * Stats ** Attack damage growth reduced to 3 from . ** Base mana regeneration reduced to 8 from . * ** Mana cost increased to 75 from 60. ;V9.4 * ** AD ratio reduced to % AD}} from % AD}}. ;V9.1 * ** Hitting an enemy champion no longer decreases Boomerang Blade's damage against subsequent targets. * ** AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}} * ** Ability icon HUD now shows the remaining duration of the ability. ;V8.14 * ** Cooldown reduced to 7 seconds from 9. ;V8.11 * Stats ** Base health increased to 532 from . ** Health growth increased to 88 from 82. ** Base armor reduced to 26 from 31. ** Base health regeneration reduced to from 5. ** Base attack damage reduced to 61 from 65. ** Attack damage growth increased to from . ;V8.7 * ** No longer uses classic VFX and SFX when using her auto attacks. ** Auto attack projectile is no longer misaligned. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 5 from . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 65 from . ** Base armor increased to 31 from . ;V7.19 * ** Now block only the first ability that hits, rather than every ability that hits at the same time the shield is broken. ;V7.18 * ** Fixed a bug where it could block summoner spells if they were cast at the same time as any ability. ;V7.17 * ** New loot-exclusive skin, available from 8/31/17 (11:00 PT) until 1/8/18 (23:59 PT) for . ** owners will automatically receive and a special loading border for their original skin. The original PAX Sivir will not be given away, added to loot, or made available again. ;V7.15 July 26th Hotfix * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V7.15 * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.5 * ** Fixed a bug where it disappeared into the ground if thrown at a higher-elevation location. ;V6.17 * ** Base damage reduced to % AD}} from % AD}}. * ** Passive bonus attack speed reduced to % from %. ;V6.9 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V6.8 * General ** Splash artwork for , , , and updated to the Chinese art. ;V6.4 * ** If Sivir critically strikes her target the bounces will do so as well. ;V5.24 * ** AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. ;V5.22 * Stats ** Attack damage increased to from . ** Attack damage growth reduced to from 3. ** Attack speed reduced to from . ** Attack delay increased to 0 from . * ** Cooldown beginning changed to on-cast from after all attacks being used. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Duration reduced to 4 seconds from 6. ;V5.15 * ** Initial bonus movement speed reduced to % from 60 at all ranks. ** Allied bonus movement speed and its duration changed to match Sivir's remaining ones depending on when allies get in range. ;V5.11 * ** Initial bonus movement speed duration reduced to seconds from . ;V4.16 * General ** New voice-over ;V4.15 * ** Collision damage application changed to edge of projectile from center. *** Range increased to 1250 from 1175 to match visuals. ** Whenever projectile return began Sivir's basic attacks would cancel. ;V4.13 * ** Initial bonus movement speed duration increased to seconds from . ;V4.10 * General ** Mana increased to 250 from 246. ** Mana growth increased to 50 from 43. ** Mana regen growth increased to from . ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to from . ;V4.4 * ** Per-target damage reduction increased to 15% from 10. * ** Mana cost increased to 60 from 40. * ** Mana gain increased to from . ;V3.15 * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to from 50 at all levels. * ** Duration reduced to seconds from 3. * ** Allied duration reduced to 8 seconds from 10. ** Initial bonus movement speed duration changed to seconds from 4 at all ranks. ** Cooldown increased to from . ;V3.14 * ** Damage changed to % AD)}} from . ** Per-target damage reduction reduced to 10% from 20. ;V3.13 * General ** Visual Update. *** New models and textures for all skins. *** New splash artwork . *** New voice-over. * Stats ** Attack speed growth reduced to % from . * ** Number of bouncing basic attacks increased to 3 from 1. ** Per-bounce damage reduction changed to % AD}} from 20% total damage. ** Maximum number of bounces. ** Enemies can only be hit once. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 0 from 75. ** Mana gain reduced to mana from 150 at all ranks. * ** Self and allied bonus attack speed. ** Sivir passively gains % bonus attack speed while is active. ** Bonus movement speed changed to 60% decaying to 20 after 4 seconds to 20% for the duration. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ** Cast time. ;V3.6 * ** Triggers when and hit enemy champions. ;V3.02 * ** Early-ranks cooldown longer than intended. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 310. ;V1.0.0.139 * ** AD ratio increased to from . ;V1.0.0.133 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to 20% from 25. ** Duration reduced to 10 seconds from 15. ;V1.0.0.131 * General ** Recommended items updated. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Has a ratio. * ** Per-bounce damage reduction reduced to 20% from 25. ** Costing additional mana on throwing the projectile. ;V1.0.0.130 * Gameplay Update ** General *** Basic attack projectile speed increased to 1400 from 1200. *** Attack frames updated to be more responsive. *** Recommended items updated. ** Stats *** Attack range increased to 500 from 425. *** Attack speed reduced to from . *** Attack damage reduced to 49 from . ** *** Dodge chance while moving. *** Sivir's basic attacks against enemy champions grant her 50 bonus movement speed for 2 seconds. ** *** Mana cost reduced to from . *** Damage changed to physical from magic. *** AD ratio increased to from . *** ratio. ** *** Toggle. *** Sivir's next basic attack bounces to 5 additional targets dealing physical damage to the first target and 25% reduced damage to each subsequent one. *** Cooldown seconds. *** Cost: 40 Mana. ** *** For the duration allies who didn't get the bonuses on-cast will get them if they get in range of Sivir. *** Bonus attack speed changed to % from . *** Allied bonus attack speed increased to 50% from 33. *** Cooldown changed to seconds from 90 at all ranks. ;v1.0.0.118b * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio increased to from . ** Projectile speed increased to 1350 from 1200. ;V1.0.0.115 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V1.0.0.114 * ** Some tooltips calling it . ;V1.0.0.113 * ** No longer working. ;V1.0.0.112 * ** Certain items not displaying their Bonus AD in tooltip. ;V1.0.0.111 * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio changed to from . ** Per-target damage reduction 20% from 10. ;V1.0.0.109 * ** Per-bounce damage reduction increased to 25% from 22. ** Bounce radius reduced to 450 from 500. ;V1.0.0.104 * Stats ** Health growth increased to 82 from 76. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Has a ratio. ;V1.0.0.103 * ** Mana gain increased to 150 from 125. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from . ** Allied bonus attack speed changed to 33% as an aura from 50% for 15 seconds. ;V1.0.0.102 * Stats ** Attack range increased to 425 from 400. ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Level-up tooltip updated. * ** Level-up tooltip updated. ;V1.0.0.94 * ** Double-triggering cast effects ( ). ;V1.0.0.79 * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 400 from 450. ;V1.0.0.75 * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to 25% from 35. ;V1.0.0.63 * General ** Basic attack projectile speed increased to 1200 from 800. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Mana gain reduced to 125 from 150. * ** Bonus attack speed reduced to % from . ** Bonus movement speed reduced to 30% from 35. ** Allied bonuses duration longer than intended. ;V1.0.0.61 * ** Renamed from . ** Deals 10% reduced damage with each target hit down to 40% minimum. ** Base damage increased to from . ** Fires directionally even if targeting a point outside of cast range. * ** Per-bounce damage reduction reduced to 22% from 25. * ** Duration reduced to 3 seconds from 8. ** Cooldown reduced to from . ** Successful spell blocks restore 150 mana. ;V1.0.0.52 * ** Allied bonus attack speed not actually being 50% Sivir's. ;V1.0.0.32 * General ** Texture update. ;V0.9.25.34 * General ** Basic attack animations updated. ** New basic attack animations. ** Secondary basic attack and critical strike animations updated. ;V0.9.22.16 * ** Total damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 9 seconds from 10. * ** Per-bounce damage reduction increased to 25% from 23. ;V0.9.22.15 * Stats ** Attack range increased to 450 from 425. ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 305. ** Health increased to 460 from 440. ** Attack damage increased to from . ;V0.9.22.7 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 305. ** Mana growth increased to 43 from 37. ** Attack range increased to 425 from 400. ;V0.8.22.115 * Stats ** Health increased to 436 from 406. ** Attack damage growth increased to from . * ** Bonus movement speed increased to 35% from 30 to accommodate new soft capping. ;July 10, 2009 Patch * ** Number of bounces. * . ** Total AP ratio increased to from . ;June 26, 2009 Patch * ** Tooltip displaying incorrect AP ratio. ;June 19, 2009 Patch * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 90 seconds from 120. ** Bonus attack speed reduced to % from . ** Bonus movement speed reduced to 30% from 35. ** Duration reduced to 15 seconds from 18. ;June 6, 2009 Patch * General ** Title changed to from . ;May 15, 2009 Patch * General ** Recommended items updated. ;May 1, 2009 Patch * ** Per-attack cost increased to 6 from 4. ** Damage changed to physical ** Armor penetration. ;April 18, 2009 Patch * ** Bounces reduced to from . ;April 11, 2009 Patch * ** Projectile speed reduced to 900 from 1000. ** Per-bounce damage reduction increased to 23% from 20. ** Level-up tooltip updated. * ** Cooldown changed to 90 seconds at all ranks from . ;Alpha Week 7 * General ** Mouse-over outline. * Stats ** Attack range increased to 400 from 350. ** Attack damage increased to 42 from 39. * ** Per-bounce damage reduction reduced to 20% from 25. * ** Allies are granted 50% the bonuses. ;Alpha Week 4 * ** Projectile speed increased to 1000 from 900. ** Bounce radius increased to 500 from 400. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from . ** Bonus movement speed reduced to 35% from 40. ;Alpha Week 3 * ** Projectile speed increased. ** Width reduced. ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Per-attack cost reduced to 4 from 5. ** Per-bounce damage reduction reduced to 25% from 30. * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from . ** Bonus movement speed increased to 40% from 30. ;Alpha Week 2 * ** Tooltip updated. * ** Tooltip updated. }} Category:Sivir Category:Champion history